Why Me? Why Scorpius?
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -ScAl- Tentang Al yang tidak mau menerima pernikahannya dengan Scorpius. "Mum, Dad, kenapa namaku banyak huruf 'S'-nya?" "Karena kau akan dinikahi Scorpius nantinya." AU. RnR, da? :D


**Title: **Why Me? Why Scorpius?

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Word Count: **2,593

**Pairings: **SMAP/ScorpAl. Slight: HPGW

**Warning:** Crackish, OOC untuk alur cerita, Slash, rada cacat -_-

**Setting:** AU

**Hana's Notes: **Welcome! Kaze's back! **xD** #1 ScorpAl dari Kaze~ SMAP for ya~ *joget* Thankies for clicking into this page. Kaze ngepublis ini sekalian buat ngelunasin hutang.. maaf lama. **T-T** No pairing flame—flame the story, not the pair. Happy Reading and Enjoy! **:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary::<strong>

Tentang Al yang tidak mau menerima pernikahannya dengan Scorpius. "Mum, Dad, kenapa namaku banyak huruf 'S'-nya?" "Karena kau akan dinikahi Scorpius nantinya." AU. SMAP/ScorpAl. RnR, da? :D

**.**

**:::**

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

**Why Me? Why Scorpius?** © HanariaBlacKaze

**:::**

**.**

"Mum, Dad, kenapa namaku banyak huruf 'S'-nya?" tanya Al.

"Karena kau akan dinikahi Scorpius nantinya." jawab Ginny dan Harry bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

"Kok aku sih, Mum, Dad? Kenapa tidak Lily?" Al Potter bertanya lagi setelah berkali-kali bertanya di hari yang sama.

Ginny menghela nafas. Ia menatap Harry yang membersihkan kacamatanya dan ia memutuskan menjawab lagi—padahal sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Karena kau anak tengah, Al."

"Tapi—Jamie punya banyak huruf 's' juga." Albus bersikeras. Ia tidak mungkin dinikahi si—Scorpius itu. Scorpius terlalu—bukan tipenya, Scorpius itu tem—sahabatnya. "Lalu—lalu bagaimana Scorpius menanggapinya—bagaimana kalau dia.. tidak terima?"

"Tapi James anak pertama, dan ia lebih tua—lahir di tahun yang bukan ditentukan," kata Ginny sabar. Harry sudah memasang kacamatanya, dan kini ia menepuk bahu sang anak untuk ketiga kalinya. "Dan Scorpius tidak mungkin membenci sahabatnya dari tahun pertama Hogwarts, Al sayang. Scorpius pasti mengerti dan tidak mungkin marah. Ia lebih disiplin tentang soal pernikahan darah." tambah Ginny.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Al. Ini sudah takdirmu. Kau 'kan masih punya waktu dua tahun lagi sebelum berumur tujuh-belas." Harry berusaha bijaksana, tapi Al tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Tapi Dad, biarpun aku Slytherin dan aku mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya, aku hanya ingin menjadi sahabatnya, bukan—b-bukan nikahnya atau—s-suaminya, Dad!" wajah Al memerah dan terlihat sekali ia sangat malu (dan ogah) dengan topik pembicaraan seperti ini. Ginny tertawa pelan dan ia mencubit pipi Al.

"Kau tahu, kau masih lebih imut dibanding ayahmu saat umurnya lima-belas tahun," Harry memutar matanya dan Ginny ganti mencubit pipi Harry, lebih keras. "Dan matamu kembar dengan mata ayahmu. Kau mirip dengan—"

"Mum, _sorry_, aku tak mau lagi dengar kata-kata seperti itu, aku sudah cukup mendengarnya di Hogwarts dan sekelilingnya," potong Al tidak sabaran. "Jadi, bagaimana, bisakah aku membatalkan pernikahan nanti?"

"Tidak, Al." Harry menggeleng setelah lepas dari jangkauan Ginny—pipinya merah karena dicubit. Apa orangtua biasa melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti mencubit pipi begitu?

"Tapi Dad—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi, Al," sela Ginny lelah. "Kau terus memprotes hal ini, padahal waktumu masih banyak untuk dinikahi Scorpius. Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Aku—aku masih tidak menerima—"

"Belum menerima." potong Harry.

Al melempar pandangan setengah membunuh setengah sengsara. "—pernikahan masa depanku dengan Scorpius, tidak—"

"Mau. Kau harus mau." sambung Harry lebih tegas. Matanya yang hijau _startlingly_, yang diturunkannya pada anak tengahnya, kini menatap mata Al tajam.

"Dad, walau waktunya masih lama, aku tidak bisa membayangkan—"

"Kalau begitu, jangan dibayangkan, Albus," potong Harry dengan nada lebih lembut. "Biarkan waktu yang membawamu, kau tak perlu membayangkan, cukup melakukan di saat yang telah ditepati."

"Dad, kau tahu aku. Mum, kau tahu aku—kalian semua tahu aku. Aku tetap saja, tidak bisa—"

"Maaf, Al," Ginny berdiri dari sofanya, dan mengatupkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Al. "Tapi kau harus menerima kenyataan. Ini adalah takdirmu sebagai keluarga Potter."

"Mum..." Al merengek sekarang.

"Salahkan garis keluarga Potter, jangan Mum atau Dad," Ginny berkata dengan nada final dan wanita berambut merah itu bersiap untuk pergi setelah mengecup pipi Harry dan mengecup dahi Al. "Aku berangkat. Latihan untuk Piala Dunia." katanya pelan pada Harry sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan bubuk Floo.

Api hijau itu kembali menjadi oranye dan mata Al bertemu dengan mata Harry. Pandangannya memelas.

Al merasa ingin menjambak rambutnya ketika Harry menggeleng dengan pandangan tegas, dan pergi juga setelah berpamit.

"Kau akan **dinikahi** Scorpius Malfoy?" sepupu sebayanya dengan rambut merah bergelombang dan mata biru, Rose Weasley, terbelalak menatap Al.

"Iya," Al menatap mata Rose putus asa. "Katanya, itu kewajibanku sebagai anak tengah Potter sekarang..." Al menggosok-gosok mukanya pada salah satu boneka singa raksasa Rose. Rose melotot melihat bonekanya digosok begitu, tapi tidak merampas bonekanya dari pelukan Al.

"Sabar ya, Al," Rose menepuk rambut kelam Al. "Kalau sudah menyangkut garis keturunan atau darah seperti keluarga bangsawan begitu—seperti Potter, Malfoy, atau Black—aku tidak bisa memberimu usul untuk menolak takdirmu. Walau aku bisa, aku juga tidak akan menyuruhmu menolak pernikahan darah itu, sih." wajah Al muncul dari bonekanya dan Rose memberinya tatapan penuh arti dan prihatin Al tetap dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir Rose biarpun perempuan itu mengatakannya dengan pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau baru bertanya soal huruf 's' di namamu itu?"

Al menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku baru sadar dan baru ingat," dan menghembuskannya dengan keras dari mulut, seperti kerbau. Rose memukul lengannya, mengingatkannya akan sopan santun. "Maaf," Al mengusap lengannya. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau namaku sebegitu pentingnya—sampai disangkut pautkan dengan nama—Scorpius, padahal katanya namaku ini dari orang-orang berharga Dad." hening dan mata _emerald_ Al melebar seketika. Al menampar dahinya sampai merah, dan Rose menatapnya heran, menahan tamparan yang akan datang dengan cara menampar balik lengan Al (lagi).

"Kenapa?" tanya Rose heran pada sepupunya yang lebih muda.

"Aku lupa—**aku** lupa—**aku lupa**! Aku seharusnya bertanya, kenapa Mum dan Dad tidak memberitahuku dari awal tentang—nikah ini!" sekarang Al memukuli boneka singa besar yang dipeluknya dengan brutal karena gemas. Rose menarik boneka itu dengan paksa dari cengkraman Al begitu melihat mata si singa copot dan retak, juga bulu bonekanya yang entah kenapa langsung rontok dan mengotori karpet yang mereka duduki. "Argh, bodohnya ak—eh, maaf telah membuat bonekamu rusak, Rosie."

Rose hanya mengangguk samar. "Kalau begitu," Rose memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya dan mata birunya menatap Al. "Pulang sana—"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan! Dengarkan sampai selesai, baru kau bisa memberi spekulasi dan pendapat, Albus," Rose menatap mata Al dan seringkali Rose mendapati bahwa mata itu sangat indah dan mengingatkannya akan Paman Harry. Seperti sekarang... "Yah, matamu sangat bagus." gumam Rose kurang jelas dan tidak nyambung.

"Maaf, kau bicara apa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa," Rose mengelak cepat, mukanya memerah sedikit—malu karena terpesona dengan mata sepupunya, yang berarti keluarganya, dan juga laki-laki yang lebih muda. "Kenapa tidak tanya saja orangtuamu?" alih perempuan bermata biru itu.

Al tampak tidak yakin dengan perkataan Rose, tapi ia menggeleng. "Dad akan lembur di kantornya.. dan Mum bilang akan latihan untuk Piala Dunia nanti.. paling lama Mum pulang lusa." pikir Al.

"Sibuknya." komentar Rose pendek. Ia melihat tumpukan buku di mejanya, dan berpikir pembicaraan sudah selesai, lalu memulai topik baru. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan PR dari Prof. Neville?"

Al mengangguk. "Kemarin. Kau?"

"Sama. PR Prof. McGonagall?"

Al mengangguk lagi.

Hening total.

Rose mengedikkan bahu bosan ketika sunyi merayapi isi kamar Rose cukup lama. "Mau ke Diagon Alley? Aku butuh tinta dan perkamen. Dan mungkin James ada disana."

"Ya, bersama Paman George." Al mengangguk lagi, dan mereka berdiri untuk menuju perapian.

"_Well_, _well_, apa yang kutemukan disini?"

Suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya, dan Al berbalik untuk menemukan Scorpius berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan mata kelabu yang dingin dan wajah yang runcing. Seringai tipis melengkung di bibirnya dan jubah hitam yang pasti mahal dipakainya—beda dengan Al yang memakai jubah tidak mahal, tidak murah.

"Scorpius," kata Al pelan dan ia mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Scorpius di Diagon Alley, karena seharian ini Al memikirkan masa depannya yang buram seketika karena teman—sahabat pucatnya yang bernama keluarga Malfoy itu. "Apa? Bicaramu terdengar seperti menghina orang." tambah Al ketus, tak sadar.

Scorpius terlihat kaget—walau tidak terlalu kelihatan, Al sebagai sahabatnya bisa melihat mata Scorpius melebar. "_Moody_, Al?" Scorpius balik bertanya. Biasanya, Al menyapanya dengan senyuman dan kata-kata sopan yang biasa.. tapi sekarang, mata hijaunya—yang diam-diam disukai Scorpius—yang biasa hangat dan lembut jadi sedikit tajam dan was-was. "Kau ada masalah?"

Al ingin menjawab: "Banyak, banyak sekali sampai aku kepalaku ingin kucopot dan kubuang—dan saat aku ingin sedikit santai, obyek yang menyiksa pikiranku datang dengan nada bicara menghina." Tapi, ia berpikir sebentar, dan menjawab dengan suara yang lebih diharapkannya normal. "Tidak ada."

Al menahan keinginannya untuk menampar pipinya ketika suaranya itu terdengar pelan dan serak, juga sedikit dingin.

Scorpius menatap Al lebih teliti dan ia melihat wajah Al tegang. Ia menyipit. "Kau bohong."

Al menghela nafas, ia ingin ingin—**ingin** sekali pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Bertemu Scorpius membuat darahnya naik dan sulit berpikir jernih karena kesal.

"Tidak."

Scorpius terlihat tidak puas. "Kau bohong."

Al menarik nafas dalam sampai ia menutup matanya, dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Matanya terbuka. "Sudah kubilang, tidak, Scorpius."

Alis Scorpius terangkat sebelah. "Kau tegang, Al," Al menjadi lebih tegang dan mata Al tidak mau bertemu dengan matanya. "Kau bisa ceritakan—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Al memotong lebih tegas. "Tidak mau."

"Aku temanmu—"

"Ti-**dak**." Al menggeleng lagi dan lagi, memotong perkataan Scorpius.

Scorpius terpaksa bersabar—tidak ada Malfoy yang _dipotong_ perkataannya. "Aku tak terbiasa memaksamu, Al—"

"Aku juga tidak ingin dipaksa." mata Scorpius menajam mendengar jawaban Al.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa beritahu aku—"

"Godric, **tidak**, Scorpius." Scorpius memberi tatapan tajam pada Al yang balas menatap keras kepala. Scorpius mencengkram lengan Al cukup kuat ketika Al berbalik ingin pergi.

"Kenapa?" Scorpius bertanya dengan suara yang lebih tajam dan tegas, lengannya tidak meninggalkan lengan Al.

Al menyentakkan lengannya untuk melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Scorpius. Gagal, karena Scorpius lebih kuat disini. "Lepas!"

"Beri aku jawaban, Al." suara Scorpius lebih tenang, tapi mematikan.

Melihat Scorpius yang tak kunjung melepas pegangannya dari lengan Al, Al menyentak lebih keras bersamaan jawabannya yang terdengar sangat ketus dan tidak peduli. "Karena aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu disini!"

Scorpius melepas lengan Al, tapi matanya yang dingin _mercury_ tidak memutuskan kontak mata. "Memang kenapa kau **tidak** ingin bertemu denganku?"

Al terlihat lebih menyeramkan dan angker dari kapanpun ia kesal di Hogwarts, di mata Scorpius. "Memang kenapa kalau—aku **tidak** mau bicara?"

"Kita teman." balas Scorpius sama kerasnya.

Mata Al yang berkilat melemah. Ia menatap apapun di sekelilingnya, kecuali mata Scorpius yang menatapnya dalam menyelidik. "Itu—aku tidak mau bicara, Scorp—"

"Bicara, Al."

Al terlihat panik. Kemarahannya tadi jadi terlupakan, dan Al ingin kabur—melupakan Rosie yang entah dimana sekarang, karena mereka seharusnya sudah bertemu di Florean Fortescue—tapi Scorpius memandangnya dalam dan Al merasa seperti dipenjara tatapan itu—dan ia tidak suka dipenjara.

"Aku menunggu."

Al menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan—tidak sadar karena itu gesturnya dalam kepanikan.

Scorpius hampir menyeringai karena terhibur melihat Al menggigit bibirnya, tapi ia menahan, juga membuat suaranya lebih dingin. "Al."

Yang bersangkutan menggeleng pelan-pelan, seperti takut jika menggeleng akan disiram air mendidih.. tapi, Al dalam kondisi yang mirip seperti itu.

"Albus Potter," namanya diucap seperti ancaman. "**Cepat** jawab aku, atau kita tidak akan pulang sampai malam."

Hening. Al menggeleng.

"Kuberi kau pilihan," Al menatap mata Scorpius ragu dan sedikit bingung. Scorpius tidak memberinya waktu untuk bertanya. "Pilih; bicara dengan jujur, rinci dan jelas," jeda. "Atau—"

Al mengerutkan dahinya melihat Scorpius berpikir dan tiba-tiba seringaian menyebalkan muncul di wajahnya yang runcing itu. "Atau apa?"

Al sama sekali tidak siap saat Scorpius maju selangkah dan mengangkat dagunya dengan jemarinya yang pucat dan panjang. "—Aku menciummu sampai kau buka mulut." nafasnya mengelus pipi Al yang terbakar.

Mata Al melotot horor dan Al berusaha lepas dari lengan Scorpius yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas—apalagi ditambah nafas Scorpius yang menari di wajahnya—

Al tak pernah mengalami kesulitan bernafas begini di depan siapapun.

Scorpius menyeringai lebih menyebalkan—di mata Al—melihat Al terlihat tidak nyaman. "Pilih, Al," ia sengaja menyeret ucapannya. "Beritahu aku apa, atau," ia mendekat sampai hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Al, "Aku akan menciummu." matanya tak lepas menatap Al yang lebih pendek darinya.

Mendengar kata 'mencium', Al saja sudah sensitif. Apalagi bila ia yang akan dicium dan yang mengatakannya itu—Scorpius?

"Kau serius," suara Scorpius terdengar lagi. "Ingin kucium?"

Al ingin sekali tenggelam saja ke tanah, atau tiba-tiba Voldemort keluar dari toko Honeydukes—atau muncul mendadak dari tong sampah—kembali hidup jadi zombie, dan ingin membalas dendam pada ayahnya dan membunuh Al di tempat sekarang juga... tapi semua itu mustahil.

Al mendadak mendapatkan segenap kekuatan untuk mundur dan menjauh, demi wajahnya (dan keperawanan bibirnya) dari Scorpius ketika pirang itu sudah mendekat untuk mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

"T-tunggu dulu!"

Scorpius terlihat kecewa.

"Kenapa?" Scorpius yang sepertinya dibutakan oleh nafsu akan mencium Al kini terdengar seperti merengek, dan berubah tujuan dari mengetahui apa yang mengganggu Al menjadi mencuri ciuman pertama Al. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman mendekap Al tadi.

"A-aku akan memberitahumu." kata Al setelah mengambil tiga langkah mundur. "Cukup! Jangan mendekat atau kukutuk kau!" Al mengancam ketika Scorpius melangkah untuk mendekatinya—atau lebih parah, mencuri ciumannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekat?"

"Karena kau m-mesum!" tuduh Al dan Scorpius ingin protes secepatnya. "Kau mau cium-cium orang—aku tidak pernah mencium siapapun." imbuh Al lebih cepat. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

Scorpius diam dan matanya terpaku pada Al—bibirnya yang merah dan matanya yang memikat mempesona, lebih tepat.

"Apa?" tanya Al galak, padahal ia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bercerita pada Scorpius. "Ada masalah dengan—**wajah**ku?" Al bertanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih angker.

"Tidak." Scorpius menggeleng. "Cepatlah beritahu aku."

Al kembali berpikir sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Sunyi di antara mereka.

"Al—"

"Kau tahu—k-kalau kita akan..." ucapannya menggantung, bergetar dan patah-patah, dan Scorpius terlihat lebih tertarik. "...d-d-din-dinikahkan?" wajah Al memerah lagi, dan ia menunduk, malu mengatakannya.

Tapi masih mending daripada dicium Scorpius di depan umum.

Hening—hanya suara-suara bisnis penjual-pembeli atau obrolan yang dibawa angin, dan Al yang merasakan Scorpius memandangnya lebih tajam ke arah kepalanya yang menunduk.

Apa Scorpius marah?

Al sudah akan mendongak ketika tangan pucat mengangkat dagunya lebih dahulu, lengan yang sama, melingkar lebih perlahan di pinggangnya, dan nafas yang hangat di wajahnya menyapa.

Al membeku ketika Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Al sangat kaget merasakan bibir lain di bibirnya.

Scorpius menciumnya. Langsung. Tanpa rekayasa. Di depan umum. Di Diagon Alley.

Al tidak bereaksi apa-apa—ralat, tidak mampu bereaksi apa-apa.

Scorpius menghentikan ciuman mereka—ciumannya pada Al, dan mendekap pemuda berambut hitam itu erat. Hidungnya meraup semua bau di rambut Al—harum apel segar dan sedikit citrus, dan ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Al lembut. Tangannya yang tadi memegang dagu Al telah melingkar bersama lengan yang lain di pinggang Al.

Entah kenapa, Al tidak bisa—tidak ingin melepas lengan Scorpius yang memeluknya. Tubuh Scorpius hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Dengan gemetar, tangan Al balas memeluk Scorpius.

"S-Scorp—"

"Tenang, Al." suara Scorpius sangat lembut, dan dipastikan sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Al memerah mendengarnya, walau sedikit bingung kenapa Scorpius memintanya untuk tenang.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah tahu itu semua, Al Potter," Al melotot, rasa kagetnya hilang. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Scorpius, tapi gagal karena sebuah ciuman yang membisukan. "Aku tahu."

Dan pemuda yang lebih mungil tidak bisa protes apa-apa lagi karena bibir Scorpius Malfoy kini mencium bibirnya lagi; mencium Albus Potter lagi, tidak menyadari Rose Weasley yang mengintip di seberang dinding dengan senyuman lega, dan James Potter yang tersenyum-senyum mencurigakan.

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> **End**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**:::**

**.**

**Hana's Note::**

**Terima kasih banyak **buat yang udah baca sampai sini,** makasih lebih banyak **buat yang nge-review,dan makasih lebiiih banyak kalau ada author yang mau buat ScorpAl juga~!** XD **seriously, thanks to you. Mau koment atau protes? Silahkan review. Sekali lagi, maapin Kaze yang ngepublis lagi. Multichap lanjut terus kok.

**Comments such reviews will make the Authors happy! Review, da? ;)**

* * *

><p>Dengan salam Drarry-wuver,<p>

-Kaze,

Finished in 9th of July, 2011.


End file.
